


Give Me A Kiss

by Teatham



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Kiss

 

       Vanessa stopped Fisk's hand from reaching for more wine. There was a mischievous smile on her face, and Fisk found which pretty distracting.

       Her smile grew bigger. She had that same smile whenever she was planning on something.

       "My turn to ask, Wilson."

       The light in her eyes was so bright, too bright that even the king of demons/the savior of Hell Kitchen could not resist.

       Fisk nodded, "Right." He said, shooking his bulky but intelligent head unconsciously.

       "Remember, no lies between us."

       "Just like what I have promised you. Yes."

       "Perfect!" Vanessa said, leaned closer to her boyfriend. "So my question is--"

       "--that assistant of you, Wesley, did you sleep him before?"

       That was one question Fisk was least prepared.

       God knows how many efforts he had taken to not spill the wine all over his suit. Speaking of which, the wine they were having tonight was also recommended by "that assistant of you, Wesley".  

       "We, uh, don't share that kind of relationship."

       Fisk stammered at the question. His response was so "adorable" that Vanessa couldn't help but laughed. The bald must be blushing right now, with his cheek as red as wine, or as red as dead men's blood, but the bald managed not to. You should show Vanessa how unflappable you are, he thought to himself, _you should stay calm_.

       "Well, even if you two don't share _that_ kind of relationship," Vanessa stopped and continued. "You can still, you know."

       "No, no. There's no sexual intercourse between us."

       Vanessa laughed again. Too embarrassed to look her in the eyes, Fisk decided to bury himself in the food instead. So she stopped, staring at her boyfriend with fondness pouring out from her eyes. Moments later Vanessa grabbed Fisk's collar and gave him a kiss.

 

 

       'Great. Wouldn't even give me a kiss. What's wrong with  _one_ kiss.'

       Thought Wesley drunkenly. A bottle of beer fell from his hand to the ground, half of its liquid split. The stain grew bigger and bigger on the carpet.

       'Don't fall asleep James!'

       An impatient voice in his head yelled. Wesley rubbed his eyes as if he was rubbing away the noise in his head. He than gave the stain a glance. 'Oh hey! There's a stain!'

       'Let's see what the stain's going to tell me about my crush!'

       'I see, I see a--Fuck it. There's nothing.'

       He sneezed.

       "WHO'S SMOKING!" Wesley shouted, but no one answered. The girl lying beside him turned over with an annoyed snort, revealing the white cotton underwear below her flower skirt. Sadly, everyone was too tired to have another round of fuck.

       There were noises in Wesley's head. The noises were repeating someone's name over and over again like a broken tape.

       _Wilson Fisk._ The noises called out. _Nerd Wilson, fat Wilson, the stupid Wilson who wears the same damned shirt every single day. Fuck Wilson, he's an idiot. Why didn't he come to the party? What's he doing right now? Masturbating? I fucked at least two chicks today, what about him?_

       _No one. Zero. Poor Wilson._

       Wesley fell asleep on the couch.

       The second day he woke up, and couldn't find his glasses. He asked the girl beside him for help. "They aren't in the gap of the couch." the girl giggled, "Do you want to check my skirt first?"

       "Go away!" said Wesley. His eyes were miserably swollen. He looked like a pervert, or a serial killer. At least that was what the girl thinking at the moment.

       As a result, Wesley went to class with eyes bigger than walnuts. He tried not to worry about his glasses too much. They probably vanished into someone's vomits.

       Fisk was sitting in the corner again. Wesley saw him immediately and sat next to him.

       "How's your exam going?" He asked.

       "It was good."

       "Great!" said Wesley, "I'm sure you're going to Ace it."

       Fisk shrugged. That made Wesley want to scrub the bigger kid's head, but he lacked the courage. Wesley was actually a little bit afraid of him.

       'Damn you Fisk. You pretend to be good at nothing, but I know you are great at everything. You know what? I'll keep my eyes on you! Do not think you can fool everyone, NO.'

 

       One night, the larger kid had a terrible nightmare. He screamed so loud that the whole dorm could hear. "Go wake him up, James!" They said. Wesley snorted, but went anyway.

       He climbed into Fisk's bed and sat on his stomach, shoving the bigger kid with his very-not-athletic arms. "Hey Wilson! Wake up!" 

       "Hey buddy! WAKE UP!"

       What else could he do? He slapped Fisk heavily on the face.

       That worked, thanks God. Wilson Fisk finally woke up from his dream and opened his eyes. After forty years, Wesley could still picture that pair of eyes in his head. Fisk had those eyes of a monster's, shining in the dark with ominous light.

       They were so violent, so fragile. Can you believe it? Wilson Fisk looked liked a baby King Kong.

       For some reason, Wesley wanted to hug him and said: It's okay buddy. I'm here with you.

       Since then, Wesley's eyes had never left Fisk. He found out that the other kid was far more complicated than what others assumed. Yes he looked clumsy, but he was incredibly smart at the same time. Fisk could beat the shit out of those who teased him, but he would also help old ladies going across the street. As a result, his interest in Fisk grew every day. To the extent he even became "fatty's" only friend.

       And then one day, Wesley realized that he wanted more from their friendship. He wanted to crawl into Wilson's bed--not going to do anything inappropriate, really. Wesley was as straight as the lightening. He just wanted to crawl into bed with Wilson, hug him from his back like all heterosexuals do, and pat him gently so he could sleep without nightmares.

       He would also kiss the top of Wilson's head, or his forehead, or his cheeks. Not Wilson's lips of course. Wesley was as straight as the lightening, remember?

       He wanted to kiss him, like how big brothers want to kiss their newborn baby brothers. (Though Wesley was in fact younger than Fisk--did it really matter?)

       A friend of him jokingly pointed out: No dude, you were his Mom back then.

      

 

       "What is it on your mind now?" Vanessa asked suddenly. They were on the way to the gallery curator's home.

       Wesley turned his head and apologized: "I'm sorry Ms. Marianna, I wasn't paying attention. Also I need to thank you for coming today."

       He was no longer the same cheerful and lighthearted kid from college. The slim teenage boy was now a strong middle-aged man. Wow. It had been so long. The knowledge Wesley gained from all these years could help him publish a whole shelf of books with "Nine Hundred And Ninety-nine kinds of Menace", "Best Way to Bribe", and "Dating Wine". Don't forget "How To Help Your Best Friend Ask a Girl Out".

       Vanessa was smart, independent, beautiful and strong. Wesley liked her very much. From his point of view, only a woman as outstanding as Vanessa could stand at his employer's side. She could give Mr.Fisk a lot of things he wanted to, but wasn't capable of offering, and Wesley was very grateful about it.

       "There's no need to apologize, Wesley. I just want you to know that Wilson and I both enjoyed the wine very much."

       "I am glad you like it."

       "Wilson mentioned you a lot. He always says without you he won't be half as successful as he is now." Vanessa had a smile on her face all the time, "Thank you Wesley! Thank you for supporting him."

       Wesley couldn't tell whether he was flattered or proud. He knew he should probably answer: "No, I shall thank you for bringing back my employer's smile", but a part of him just wanted to shout: "Exactly! Wilson cannot leave me, and I am the BEST!"

       Therefore, he responded:

       "I need to thank you, too. To be honest, I haven't seen Mr. Fisk in such a delightful mood for very long."

       "We all wish to see him happy. Guess what? I asked Wilson today if he had ever slept with you."

       Wesley choked.

       "I...have to say I didn't expect to hear that question."

       "So did Wilson," She chuckled. “You don't need to answer it if you don't want to."

       The next few minutes, Wesley was completely silent. Just when Vanessa thought maybe she had gone too far, he started:

       "We didn't sleep each other. There was one time, though, I was drunk, and I kissed the tip of his nose. Maybe I was supposed to kiss his mouth, who knows?"

       He stopped, because Vanessa was looking at him. The way she tilted her head made her ten times even more attractive. The dedicated assistant secretly hoped his employer could see how beautiful she was.

       Oh, Wesley. She said.

       _Oh._

 

       After Vanessa arrived home, Wesley called his employer.

       "Ms. Marianna’s safely at home."

       "Thank you, Wesley. I should send her home myself, but Vanessa insisted I should take some rest."

       "She's right. You should get more rest. Please don't worry, sir. I will take care of everything."

       "I know I should, but you already have a lot of work to do."

       "That will be my job, then. Do not worry."

       "Wesley."

       "Yes?"

       "I was...practicing a Chinese song recently. I don't know if Vanessa will like it."

       "In that case, do you want me to be your audience?"

       So the savior of Hell Kitchen began to hum, but he stopped right before where the lyrics start.

       "Sir?"

       "Nothing. Forget about it Wesley, and good night!"

       "Thank you. Good night to you, too."

       The phone was hanged up.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “给我一个吻（Give Me A Kiss)”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Syzj_MGXWps


End file.
